


Punished

by phantastic (marvel_ling)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_ling/pseuds/phantastic
Summary: Phil is sick of Dan pranking him, so he decides to take things into his own hands. Literally.





	

Dan hid from Phil, giggling manically about his latest prank. He hid in his room, underneath the table. He heard Phil storm angrily into the room.

"Where the hell are you Dan?" Phil asked. Dan realized a little too late that he went too far. He gulped as he locked eyes with Phil, who smirked evilly. The brunette clung to the table leg as Phil tried to yank him out from under the table.

"Noooo, Phil please, I'm sorry." Dan cried. Phil managed to restrain the screaming boy, picking him up and plopping on Dan's bed. He put Dan over his knee.

"Phil what're you doing? Stop. I'm sorry." Dan pleaded, struggling to break free from his roommate's grip.

"No Dan. You did something bad, so you are getting punished for it." said the older male.

Before Dan could respond, he received a sharp smack on his bottom.

"Ow! Phil for fuck's sake." Dan tried to pull himself out of Phil's grip by pulling at his blanket.

"Nah ah Daniel. You'll get more the more you struggle." the black haired male said.

"Fuck. Phil..stop.." whined Dan.

Phil had other ideas. He held Dan's wrists with one hand then moved the other to undo the belt Dan finally decided to wear for once. Then with one quick motion he tied Dan's wrists together with his own belt.

"Now will you behave?" Phil smirked. Putting the younger boy over his knee again he gave him a sharp smack.

Dan cried out. Another smack, then another.

"FUCK." he yelled.

"Oohh no, naughty boy. No cussing." Phil said. "I think we need to try something else."

"No, please Phil." Dan said. Too late, Phil started to pull Dan's jeans and boxers down, exposing his already starting to redden ass. Phil slapped his ass sharply.

"Shit." Dan muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, please stop." Dan said.

"Mmm no, I think I will decide when I stop. Stay quiet. If you curse, I'll start over." Phil hums quietly.

Dan bit his lip to keep from screaming, but on the fifth smack, he couldn't take it.

"FUCKING HELL!" he screamed. Phil yanked Dan's head back by his hair.

"What did I say?" Phil said.

"It hurts." cried Dan.

"It damn well should," replied Phil. "What did I say would happen if you cursed?"

Dan was quiet.

"Hm? Tell me Dan. Now." Phil said. This was accompanied my another smack.

"Y-you said you'd s-start over." Dan was crying for real this time.

"Good Dan," Phil stroked the younger boy's hair. "Now I will start over but this time I want you to count for me. OK?"

"Yeah.." Dan replied feeling completely humiliated.

_Smack._

"One." Dan said, squeezing his eyes shut.

 _Smack_.

"Two."

_Smack._

"Three." Dan said quietly.

This went on for another four before Dan yelled out.

"Shit, that hurts." he said.

"Daniel. It's like you want it." Phil lovingly caressed Dan's bottom.

"Please Phil I swear to god.. I won't do anything else if you stop this." Dan panted.

"We need to do something about that mouth of yours though."

"What are you going to do, rinse my mouth out with soap?" Dan scoffed. Phil set Dan on the floor in front of him. The brunette's hands were still tied together.

"No, that is too easy." Phil smiled evilly. Dan's eyes widened in horror as the older male unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, revealing his already semi-erect member.

"No! No, no, no, no. I am not doing that. No way in hell." said Dan. Phil had a hand on him, so he couldn't move.

"Come on, just do it. And then I'll leave you alone." Phil said, touching his face lightly with his fingertips.

"I-I..alright fine.." Dan mumbled.

"Good boy." Phil said grabbing Dan's hair and slowly pulling him to his cock. Dan shivered a bit as his mouth slid over the head of Phil's cock. The older man groaned in response.

Dan pulled back, "I don't wanna do it." he said. "It's gross."

"Too bad. You pay the price Dan." Phil replied.

Dan huffed.

"Please Phil."

"Can I not do this?"

"Nope." he replied popping the 'p.'

Dan started to cry again.

"Tick tock Dan." Phil said. Dan shuttered as he copied his earlier actions, this time actually trying not to gag.

"Can you at least untie my hands?" Dan asked, pulling away again.

"As long as you promise not to run away." Phil replied, slowly undoing the belt.

"We are both half naked, do you really think I would do that?" Dan replied. He earned a small smack on his cheek.

"Cheeky bitch." Phil replied lovingly. Dan smiled, taking Phil's cock in his hand and slowly stroking it before putting his mouth on it.

"Oh god Dan." Phil closed his eyes, entangling one hand in Dan's hair.

Dan hummed around Phil's cock, making the older man moan.

"Damn Dan, where did you learn to do this?" Phil moaned. Dan continued sucking Phil off. Phil's breath hitched as he came in Dan's mouth. Dan pulled back, swallowing it.

"Oh my god Dan that was amazing." Phil said, stroking Dan's hair softly.

"Shut up." Dan mumbled, embarrassed. "Can I go now? My ass hurts really bad."

"Sure.." Phil replied.

Dan stood up and pulled up his pants. Rubbing his sore ass, he left the room. Phil sat on Dan's bed, feeling a bit distraught.

* * *

Later on, Phil found Dan lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey.." Phil said. Dan didn't even glance at him. "Dan?"

Still no response.

"Dan?" Phil said touching Dan's stomach.

"What Phil?" Dan said exasperated.

"I'm sorry.." he replied.

"Oh yeah, thanks. Now that means something to you." Dan said sitting up.

"I was just mad, OK? I didn't know you'd actually do it. I was about ready to tell you not to do it." Phil said.

"Why did you let me then?" asked Dan.

"Because.. it felt good." Phil looked away, ashamed. Dan rolled his eyes. "Dan, do you even realize what you do to me?"

"What's that then?"

"You make me so crazy. I just..I feel so awkward when you around because you are so hot." Phil admitted. Dan scooted a bit closer to Phil.

"Why would you feel awkward?"

"Because you are so gorgeous. And I'm,well, me.." the older male said. He received a smack upside the head. "OW! What the hell Dan?!"

"That's for making yourself feel bad, you idiot. You are such a beautiful person Phil," Dan said. Then he smacked him upside the head again.

"What was that one for?" Phil rubbed his head.

"Two things: One. For making me do that when you could've just asked me. Second, for making me fall in love with you." Dan tackled Phil into a hug. They both laughed. Then as they stared at each other, Dan on top of Phil, they slowly closed the gap between them in a kiss.

"I love you Dan."

"I love you too Phil." Dan said kissing Phil's nose.

"How is your butt?"

"Sore." Dan mumbled. Phil lightly touched it. "It couldn't get any worse."

"Hmm..I can think of a way." Phil smirked devilishly.

Dan blushed as Phil lead him to his bedroom.


End file.
